Skowl, The Startling
'''Skowl, The Startling '''is one of the five generals of the Snowmads, the corrupt leader of Hootzes and the boss of Autumn Heights. Donkey Kong and his current partner kong landing into a shaded area at the base of a colossal tree. One of the Hootzes notices them, but seems more intent on dropping a banana onto a stone slab in front of a small gathering of owls. From within the shadows, a large figure smashes the banana with a wooden hammer. Surprised and angry, the Kongs' outburst gains the attention of the local owls, who angrily turn towards their simian invaders. The owner of the wooden hammer, a colossal, bearded owl name Skowl, hops into the light and gives a threatening hoot. The Kongs then rush forward to take the owl out, destroying his stone slab/altar. Appearance Boss Battle Phase 1 The first phase of the fight takes place on a stone arena flanked on both sides by steel platforms. Skowl attacks by sending two waves of feathers in a wave pattern, then spinning to the other side of the arena (and back again), dropping eggs as he goes. These eggs hatch into baby owls, which must be tossed back at the elder owl to damage him. The player must climb up the platforms on the side to toss the baby owls at Skowl, but haste is essential- the platforms collapse after a few seconds! After suffering his first hit, he flies to the bottom of the arena, intending to charge and knock the Kongs clean off. Use this to your advantage and toss another baby owl at him. With two hits, Skowl temporarily coats his wings in ice and- by doing this -creates icy spike balls, which he then drops on the far side of the arena (though the balls do roll to the other side). Hit Skowl one more time, and phase 2 begins. Phase 2 After taking three hits, Skowl turns considerably more red and takes to the skies, leaving a barrel that the Kongs can use to follow. The player is then launched to the second phase of the fight- a floating steel platform with cannon barrels on either side. With this phase comes new tricks from the boss. He starts by flapping his wings and whipping up a storm to blow the player clean off the arena. During this time, baby owls and small owls fly towards the player. The player should hit the baby owl, grab it and use the small owls to climb up to Skowl(who is flying so high even Cranky Kong's cane jump can't reach him) to strike him. Taking another hit, he uses an old trick- the charge -to try and stop you. Use the barrels on the sides to escape his attack and return to the main arena. The elder owl then begins a rain of feathers, which covers the whole arena... except for one of the barrels. Jump into it and then run to the other side of the arena to use the other barrel to avoid the second rain of feathers. Skowl then begins to rain down eggs- some have baby owls, some have small owls and some are hollow. Chances are that he will charge after this attack- strike him when he gets close! Repeat the tactics from before reaching phase 3. Gallery Trivia de:Gruhusel es:Björn (DKCTP) pt:Skowl Category:Bosses Category:Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze Bosses Category:Villains Category:Hootzes Category:Snowmads Category:Donkey Kong Country Villains